Price of Company
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: New Wolves. New Packs. New Hunters. Beacon Hills will never be the same. What dangers does everyone face? It is there own inner demons or the threats to their lives. That's the Price of Company./Multiple couples.
1. Questions of Loyalty

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scott's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles and I were talking in the hall when the group walked passed us. There were four of them. Three boys and one girl. The girl was the only blonde in the group. The rest had black hair. Each of them had a backpack on their backs. The girl was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with stiletto ankle boots. The girl had a hockey stick strapped to the back of her bag. The boy on her right also had a hockey stick on his bag. The final two had lacrosse sticks. Most of them were lithe and didn't look like they had a lot of muscle tone to them. Except for one of the boys with the lacrosse stick. He was muscular.

"Why does she have to be so fine?" Stiles asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Meygan." Stiles said. I looked at Meygan. Meygan Anderson-Reso the only daughter and the female of the group. She was by her brothers Jacob or Jake as he preferred and the other one with the hockey stick, Henrie, one of the lacrosse boys, and Logan, the other lacrosse boy, Logan was the muscular one of the group. Henrie and Logan were on first string with me.

"She's not my type." I said. Stiles looked at me like I'd lost my mind which was untrue. I was just with Allison. Meygan and her brothers had just opened their lockers when Jackson walked up to her. Jackson put his hands on her hips and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh come on!" Stiles said in obvious anguish. I chuckled lightly.

"It happens." I said. The group left and Meygan locked eyes with me. I inclined my head. Meygan smiled before she turned her attention to Jackson.

"Whoa what was that about?" Stiles asked.

"Can I let you in on something?" I asked. Stiles looked at me with a look that asked if I was an idiot.

"The Anderson-Reso kids are werewolves." I whispered.

"You're kidding." Stiles said. I shook my head.

"That would explain Meygan being able to check guys three times her size." Stiles said. I nodded.

"How did you find out?" Stiles asked.

"Derek. Derek was with Meygan one day." I replied.

"I didn't take Derek as the type to spill secrets like that." Stiles said as the two walked toward our class.

"He's not normally, but Meygan pissed him off before she left." I said.

"So he just tells you her entire family is special?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't the wisest idea. Meygan was just as pissed." I said.

"So are they part of Derek's pack?" Stiles asked.

"No. They have their own pack. Michael Anderson-Reso is their Alpha." I replied.

"Is Michael the eldest? The one with the big nose?" Stiles asked.

"Michael is the oldest. Yeah. Though I wouldn't say that around any of them." I replied. Stiles and I walked into the classroom and Stiles put his head down. Standing in front of the class was Collin Anderson-Reso, our math teacher he'd replaced the other one. Collin had short black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Ah nice of you to join us Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski." Collin said. Stiles ducked his head as we went to our seats. The bell rang and Collin started lecturing. Meygan and Logan walked in. Collin paused and looked at his siblings.

"Ms. Anderson-Reso and Mr. Anderson-Reso why are you late?" Collin asked. Meygan and Logan took their seats.

"Sorry we walked Henrie and Jake to class on the other side of school." Meygan said. Collin turned around and continued teaching.

It was while we were all doing our assignments when there was a knock on the door followed by a man walking in he was 6'1 ½", had shoulder length black hair, light green eyes, pale skin, and a lithe build. He was also dressed nicely in a white button up and slacks. He had a black duffle bag in his left hand. He worked with my mom. He was Theo Anderson-Reso, a doctor, go figure there.

"Theo what are you doing here?" Collin asked.

"Meygan sent me a text." Theo answered. Scott looked at Meygan who was trying to look invisible and failing miserably.

"Meygan to my desk." Collin called. Meygan stood and walked forward to her brother's desk. Theo walked forward until he handed Meygan her bag.

"Meygan you texted Theo at work?" Collin hissed. I heard their whispered conversation with ease. Logan did as well.

"I originally texted Oliver before school started. Its third hour and I need my bag." Meygan whispered.

"What is in your bag that is so important?" Collin whispered.

"My running stuff." Meygan whispered. Collin took Meygan's bag and I heard the jangle of something in the bag.

"Meygan what else is in this bag?" Collin asked.

"Fine, Derek is going to teach me to shoot after school, after practice, and my run." Meygan replied. Their voices still hadn't risen above a whisper.

"Shoot what?" Collin asked.

"A shotgun and a bow and arrow." Meygan answered.

"Collin, lay off Meygan. She knows what she's doing." Theo whispered speaking for the first time.

"Next time text Oliver about four times before you text Theo or Michael." Collin whispered as he handed the bag to Theo.

"Put it in her locker. You know the number and combo." Collin said. Meygan kissed Theo on the cheek before she resumed her spot and went back to work. I had been looking down at my assignment when I took the chance to look up. I locked eyes with Collin. Collin said nothing as I looked back down. Theo left the classroom.

"Since when do you have Derek teaching you?" Logan whispered.

"Since I can only shot a rifle and I think it's a good idea to shot a shotgun and a bow." Meygan whispered.

"Right. Any progress yet?" Logan whispered.

"I've got people on it. Hold your horses." Meygan whispered.

"Thanks Mey." Logan whispered. I was curious as to what they were talking about, but it really wasn't any of my business.

"Anytime for my brother." Meygan said. Once the class was over Stiles and I were almost the first one out. Stiles ran over Nicole Barrett in his rush.

"Bloody wanker." Nicole said from the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Stiles said as he helped Nicole up.

"Just watch where you're going." Nicole said as she walked away.

"Way to piss off the British woman." I said.

"I'd rather have her pissed off at me then Collin. Collin might actually eat me." Stiles whispered.

"Nah, Collin might take a taste, but he wouldn't eat you." Meygan said from behind.

"Jesus!" Stiles yelled. Meygan chuckled.

"Good to keep you on your toes Stiles. Try not to provoke any of my brothers." Meygan said as she left with Logan.

"Shouldn't we be afraid of her?" Stiles asked.

"Well she is a female wolf. You figure it out." I replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meygan's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after school, and I was running. My blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. My clothes consisted of skin tight black pants and a deep purple tank top. I had my I-pod on with both headphones in my ears. My i-Pod was on my arm in a Belkin iPod protection case Sport armband plus in midnight blue. I was listening to Zero by Varsity Fanclub as I ran. Usually my music wasn't that loud and I could hear everything else that was going on. I had cranked it up because I'd had a crappy day.

Practice had kicked my ass. That and Jackson hadn't asked yet. That put Logan on edge still. Other than Collin getting pissed that I'd text Theo while he was working nothing else had happened during the school day that was catastrophic.

That was until I was face first in the leaf litter. Instead of running the track I'd come and run in the woods. Easier and closer to the Hale house. I rolled and stood up. I smoothly paused my i-Pod and pulled the headphones from my ears.

I knew my eyes were electric blue and a warning growl dropped from my throat.

"Cool your jets Meygan. Just wanted to see how you'd react." Derek said. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out deeply. I needed to regain my composer. Usually the wolf wasn't so close, but after today she was right there. I opened my eyes and looked at Derek. I didn't take my eyes off of him as I snapped my cable capsule opened and wrapped the rest of the wire around them. I snapped it closed again when only the ear buds would stick out.

Derek walked forward. He put one hand on my cheek.

"You want to tell me about your day?" Derek asked.

"No. I want you to teach me how to shoot." I answered as I moved my head away from his hand and headed toward where my car was. I heard Derek behind me. I unhooked the strap from my arm and tossed it into my car.

"We need your i-Pod." Derek said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You won't always be shooting in a quiet atmosphere." Derek answered.

"You have speakers for it?" I asked as I pulled my i-Pod out of its holder. The silence Derek offered me had all of the answers. I also reached into the back and pulled out the black duffle. I turned and followed him back to the Hale house. I'd been to this house so many times when I was a kid it still hurt to see it as a former shell of itself.

I followed Derek until we stood at the back of the house. I saw he'd lined up empty pop cans on a flat surface a good three hundred feet away.

"You expect me to hit that?" I asked.

"Well you brought your twelve gage didn't you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I brought my Winchester 2200." I answered.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem for it then." Derek said. I wasn't surprised. I put my i-pod in the speakers that were sitting on the chair he'd brought out. I attached my i-Pod and pressed play. I'd been finished with Zero when Derek jumped me. Now it was Price of Company by The White Tie Affair.

Derek raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he stood behind me.

_See that girl right there__  
__They say she's sexy as hell__  
__'cause when she glides into the room__  
__Oh her presence is felt__  
__it's like, she's insatiable, irresistible_

Derek started putting my form together so I can take a few shots at those pop cans. He'd also handed me my gun. He stepped back.

"Go for it." Derek said. I took a deep breath and focused on the pop can on the end. I took the shot and the sound of metal clanging reverberated through the clearing. I discharged the slug and got the gun ready again.__

_I know that I can get her and I won't even try__  
__'cause she gave me that look__  
__like I'm the type of guy that knows__  
__how to please her__  
__knows just what she needs_

Derek slid up behind me for the second shot.

"You flinched when it hit. Keep still." He said as he adjusted the little things in my stance. I took the shot and I still felt myself flinch.

"Damn." I whispered.

"Come on Babe you should be able to do this in your sleep." Derek said as I discharged that slug.__

_I know I'm dreaming she's in love with me__  
__but in reality, she's a one night machine__  
__I know she doesn't fall in love at all_

I set up again and took the shot. It nailed the third pop can, but I still flinched.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered.

"Come on love you're not that bad are you?" Derek taunted as I discharged the slug and reloaded. I took aim again and squeezed off another shot. There was a barest flinch, but it was still there.__

_love is all I need__  
__and I don't care about__  
__nothing in life is free__  
__love is all I need__  
__and I don't care about__  
__it's the price of company_

"I'm ashamed of you baby." Derek said. A growl ripped from my throat as I discharged that slug and reloaded another one. I took aim and squeezed the trigger. I didn't move. I stayed ramrod straight.__

_it's intentional__  
__she can be so persuadable__  
__but please believe me__  
__she tells her time with dollar and cents__  
__I am the clock that pays the rent__  
__dressed to kill and she's taking all my will_

"Good girl. Use that anger." Derek said. I discharged the slug and put my gun down. I turned to Derek. I knew better then to challenge an Alpha. I knew my eyes would be electric blue. Derek walked forward and stood right in front of me. Compared to my 5'6" his 6'0" towered over me. I put my head down in what I could best call a show of who was dominate here at this time and place.

"So you've learned." Derek said. I'd challenged him in the days since he became the Alpha. It was why Scott had learned. It was why Scott knew I wasn't human. Derek grabbed my chin and lifted my head up. Derek gave me a quick kiss.

"Now be a good girl and go pick up your bow and the arrows." Derek said as he released me.

"You're not my Alpha. I don't know why you think you can order me around." I said as I knelt down beside my bag and put my Winchester 2200 back into the bag and pulled out my Bear Archery Charge Compound RTH Bow. I also grabbed my finger tab for my fingers. I stood and pulled out an arrow. I put the finger tab on and looked up at Derek. He was standing by the paper target placed on a tree.

"Derek, I think that's a bad idea." I said as I knocked the arrow.

"I'll heal if you miss babe." Derek said. I had warned him. I listened as "Invincible" by Machine Gun Kelly featuring Ester Dean started.

I took aim and released the arrow. I watched as miraculously the arrow didn't hit the target, but it didn't hit Derek either. It landed two feet above the target embedded in the tree.

"Well it could be worse." I said. Derek shook his head. I bent down and picked up another arrow. I took aim again and fired. This one actually almost got Derek because I'd jerked at the last second because my phone vibrated before playing a few bars of "In My Head" by Jason Derulo.

"Shit, sorry Derek." I said as I lowered my bow and picked up my i-Phone 3GS with 8GB of memory. It had an Iron Man-Energy Tough Case. It had been a text. I saw it was from Michael.

_Meygan, where are you? Lacrosse starts soon. Get home so you can shower and be ready._

I unlocked my phone and sent a quick text back.

_Coming. Be there in about three. Hope all the cops are out of town :)._

I crouched down and put my bow back into the bag along with the finger tab.

"What's up Mey?" Derek asked as he walked forward.

"I've got to go. Boys have lacrosse tonight." I replied as I stood and shouldered my bag.

"You going for Logan and Henrie or is Jackson in the mix now too?" Derek asked.

"You jealous?" I asked as I grabbed my i-Pod.

"No. He'll always be the number two in this relationship." Derek said. I shook my head as I jogged around the house and slid into my orange Camaro convertible. I tossed the bag into the back and put my phone and i-pod on the passenger seat. I started the car and put it in reverse.

I reversed out and once I reached the road I put it back into first gear and started driving. I broke the speed limit the entire way home. I pulled into the parking lot just as Michael was getting ready to leave.

"You've got ten to take a shower and get there." Michael said. I didn't have enough time. I reached into my purse and pulled out Axe Anarchy for Her. I turned the lid and quickly gave myself a spray. I put it back into my purse after closing it. I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my purse. I also grabbed the coat from the backseat and jogged to Michael's black Camaro convertible. I opened the passenger door and slid in. I closed the door and buckled up.

"Drive." I said. Michael shook his head as he pulled out of the drive and headed to the school again. We arrived and we jogged to the field. They hadn't taken the field yet. So we were still early. I offered Logan and Henrie a wave as Michael and I went up the bleachers.

We took our seats by our family. I sat next to Theo. Theo was sitting next to Melissa McCall.

"Hi Ms. McCall." I said as I sat down.

"Hi Meygan. Were you at the gym?" Melissa asked.

"I took a jog and lost track of time. I got home and I had ten minutes before the game." I answered.

"Glad you can make it." Melissa said.

"I wouldn't miss a game if my life depended on it." I said. I turned my attention as they took the field. Logan was a defender while Henrie was midfielder like he always was. We were all at this game except for Oliver who was working.

"Theo does Logan's stance look different?" I whispered.

"Yes. Ask him why later." Theo whispered back. I caught the twinkle in his eye as Jackson and the other captain started the game.

"Meygan where is your coat?" Collin asked. It was then I realized I'd left it in Michael's car. I'd brought my purse, but forgotten my coat.

"In Michael's car." I answered. Collin shook his head. I focused on the game. I watched at how easy this seemed to them. It was like me and hockey.

"Michael did you know they were coming?" Nathaniel asked.

"No. They didn't tell me." Michael said. This conversation had me turning my attention from the game to the grandstands. Six people were walking up. Leading was a 6'5", golden blonde, blue eyed man, then came a 5'4", dirty blonde, light blue eyed female, then there was a 5'11" black hair, chocolate brown eyed man, then another 5'4", black hair, black eyed female, after her was a 6'4", brown hair, green eyed man, and bringing up the rear was a 5'10", red haired, crystal blue eyed female. They found seats behind us.

Our aunts and uncles were here. Uncle Alian was the incredibly tall blonde man, his wife Maria had come after him. Uncle Alian was mom's younger brother making him an Anderson. After Aunt Maria were Uncle Claudino and his wife Ruby. Uncle Claudino was dad's brother making him a Reso. After Aunt Ruby were Uncle Valerio and Aunt Sinclaire. Uncle Valerio was also dad's brother. I looked at Michael who made no move to acknowledge them. I turned my attention to the game when the whistle let out a shrill sound.

I saw Logan standing over a downed player from the other team.

"Shit unnecessary roughness." I whispered.

"You have a clue yet Mey?" Theo asked.

"Oh I have one." I replied.

The ref called the unnecessary roughness call on number thirteen from Beacon Hills penalty of sixty seconds. Logan walked off the field and went to go stand in the box. Finstock was vivid. I looked up at the moon. It was only a half moon. Logan was going to take this like a man hopefully and not try to kill Finstock.

"Where is Jeremy?" Michael asked. I looked at Michael and back at Uncle Alian.

"Waiting at your house." Alian said. I turned my attention back to the game as it continued. The minute was over and out came Logan back to his spot. Logan had to keep his cool.

We watched as the game continued and then almost as soon as it started it ended. Maybe that was just my feeling. We'd won by one point.

"You going down to the locker room like you always do Mey?" Theo asked.

"Yeah. I need to have a talk with a couple of players." I answered as I stood. I found my way down and into the school. I waited across the hall from the door of the boys' locker room. Jackson was the first one out of the locker room.

He walked toward me.

"Thanks for the heads up that you'd gotten Danny's answer." I said.

"I forgot to text you. I take it you saw the unnecessary roughness call." Jackson said.

"Yeah. It's only a half moon." I said. Jackson stood by me as Logan and Henrie walked out. The look on my face must have conveyed my mood because Logan lost his smile.

Logan and Henrie walked over.

"Logan, you should know better. Unnecessary Roughness?" I asked.

"Meygan you would have done the same." Logan said. Logan had me there. I would have. Especially if our hunch on Danny was right.

"We've got to go. Alian, Maria, Claudino, Ruby, Valerio, Sinclaire, and Jeremy are here." I said.

"Great Jeremy is here." Logan muttered as he and Henrie walked toward the exit. I looked at Jackson.

"Text me later?" I asked.

"Yes." Jackson answered. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before I walked out. I walked to the parking lot and noticed that my entire family had left.

"Really?" I asked as I started walking toward the house. I was tempted to hitch hike, but I thought better of it. I continued walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Theo's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all home. Except for Meygan.

"Should we have left her?" I asked.

"Not really, but would you have preferred Jeremy maybe burn down the house?" Michael asked.

"Meygan's a big girl. She'll get a ride or walk." Collin said.

"So Logan how was your school day?" I asked.

"You need an answer?" Logan asked.

"Okay don't take that tone with me please." I said. I'd already almost left this family once. We looked up when Meygan walked in.

"Nice of one of you to wait for me." Meygan said.

"So Logan who exactly did you tell about Danny?" Jake asked. Alian and his pack along with Valerio and Sinclaire had left.

"No one. Except for Danny obviously. Jackson caught up with me before practice and told me. I talked to Danny as we walked to practice. I think the unnecessary roughness call said the rest." Logan said.

"Lo, you sure about this?" Jake asked.

"What is there to be unsure about?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Jake said quickly backtracking. I watched as Meygan moved from the doorway until she could hug Logan.

"I'm happy for you." Meygan whispered.

"Meygan go shower. Boys bed." Michael said. Meygan, Jake, Logan, and Henrie walked up the stairs. I looked after them. Meygan was talking quietly to Logan. I sighed.

"I think I'm going to bed as well." Collin said as he stood. Collin and David left.

"I'm going to be in my room. I'll tell Mey not to leave her window open." Nathaniel said as he stood and left. All that was left was Michael and I.

"Michael, do you think we're being too hard on her?" I asked. Michael sighed.

"Theo, she's only seventeen. Yet she's what in love with a twenty-three year old alpha and a human sixteen year old. If mom and dad could see me now they'd be disappointed. I let Meygan get away from us." Michael said.

"Mike. Mom and Dad wouldn't be disappointed. They knew Meygan was special. We all did. Meygan is a strong Beta. Meygan loves who she loves. You're not prosecuting Logan. You're doing the same thing Oliver is doing to her." I said. Michael looked up at me and I didn't flinch.

"Theo does she even need our Pack? Does she have Derek's?" Michael asked.

"No. Mike she hasn't pledged to Derek's. You would have felt Meygan leaving our pack." I answered.

"What do we do with all these hunters?" Michael asked.

"There is only one isn't there?" I asked.

"Theo there is more. There are five more on top of the one already here. Theo there is many more werewolves then us." Michael said. I sighed and was about to call it a night when my pager beeped.

"Shit." I said as I picked it up.

"What's wrong The?" Michael asked.

"Oliver had the hospital page me. Something must be wrong." I said as I stood.

"Be careful." Michael said. I grabbed my keys from the hook.

"I always am." I said as I walked out of the house. I walked to my little Fiat 500 Abarth. I unlocked my door and slid into the driver's seat. I started my car and after opening the garage I reversed out. I closed the garage door using my garage door opener. I reversed down the drive until I was on the street. I put the car in park and headed to the hospital. I hope whatever Oliver had for me was good.

I pulled into the parking lot and turned my engine off. I got out and closed the door. I locked the car and walked to the emergency room. I walked in.

"He's in room three." The nurse said. I inclined my head and walked into room three. I closed and locked the door.

Leaning against the wall was my 5'9" brother. Like the rest of us he had black hair. Oliver kept it short cropped. He also had a beard, goatee, and a mustache combination. He was the only one of us with facial hair. Well permanent facial hair. Michael sometimes toyed with a mustache and a goatee.

"What was so important you paged me?" I asked as I walked over. I noticed Oliver had an examination table brought into the room. Laying on a table was body bag.

"Theo tell me what this is." Oliver said as he unzipped the bag. I looked at him. Inside the bag was two halves of a man.

"Looks like a man that was cut in half." I said.

"Theo now is not the time for jokes." Oliver said. I stepped forward and put both hands on either side of the bag. I took a deep breath.

"It's a wolf. You know that." I said.

"What kind of wolf Theo?" Oliver asked.

"An Omega." I whispered.

"Theo what could have done this?" Oliver asked.

"A hunter. It's to clean for a werewolf. Even an Alpha. I'd say a sword." I answered.

"If they caught this Omega what about those of us in a pack?" Oliver hissed.

"I don't know. Do you know how many hunters are in Beacon Hills?" I hissed.

"Tell me." Oliver hissed.

"Six." I hissed.

"Are we going to die?" Oliver asked.

"Michael won't let us. Now take this body back to the morgue." I said.

"Uh about that." Oliver said.

"Oliver take it to the morgue. I never saw it." I said as I turned and left the room. I walked out and almost ran into Melissa McCall.

"Melissa." I said.

"I didn't know you were working tonight." Melissa said.

"I'm not. My brother needed me to take a look at something." I said.

"Well have a good night." Melissa said.

"You to Melissa." I said as I left. I headed toward my car. I unlocked it and slid into the driver side seat and started the engine. I pulled out and headed home.

Meygan might have a point. The places you find the person for you. I sighed as I drove home. Home was a freaking mini mansion. It had been an upgrade from our first home here. That one had been a two story with just enough rooms for all of us. And a drive way big enough for five cars. This house was three stories with more than enough bedrooms and a twelve car garage, one spot too many but it was useful. I pulled up to the house. I opened the garage and pulled in. I closed the door. I turned my engine off and stepped out of my car. I locked the door. I walked through the garage past every other car we own.

I walked into the house and headed up stairs. I paused outside of Meygan's room. I heard her in conversation. I rapped on the door.

"Lights out. Send him home doll." I said as I walked past her room and into mine. It wasn't the first time since we moved that I caught her talking to Derek when she wasn't supposed to.

I walked into my room. I shrugged my jacket off and tossed it on the back of the chair. I had just pulled my green t-shirt over my head when my door opened. I turned and saw Derek standing in the doorway.

"You can come in." I said as I tossed the t-shirt into the laundry hamper in the corner of my room. Derek walked in and closed the door.

"You know I'd protect her right?" Derek asked.

"I know. You need to have this conversation with Michael. She won't join your pack until she has Michael, Alian, Guinevere, and Valerio's permission." I replied as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Theo, you're the other one she's closest with. Tell me her thoughts." Derek said.

"Derek she's adjusting too. She's found out she isn't for one person, but two. This also on the heels of mom and dad's deaths. She's a jumble of thoughts and emotions." I said.

I saw Derek's look.

"All you can do is be her shoulder. That and stay the night. Just hold her." I said. Derek looked at me.

"Give her time. That's all she needs." I said as I stood. I ended that conversation by walking into my bathroom to brush my teeth.

"My sisters are back." Derek said. I couldn't answer because I was brushing my teeth. I heard Derek leave.

If Meredith and Angelina were back Oliver and I would have to work that much harder to hide our past from our families.

What else could go wrong? Oh wait that's a stupid question to ask with Hunters craving our hides. That and the possible attractions that are starting to break out in the family. Meygan was in for a long ride with both Jackson and Derek. Logan? Well Logan would be Logan. He'd be the one to figure out if Danny was for him. And me? Well I had to work around Scott. This was going to be a fun year.

**Author's Note: There are going to be multiple POVs in this. Just to give a general sense of what and how everyone feels about things. Also I'm giving this a shot. Better descriptions of these characters can be found on Viperskittenocsdotwikiadotcom. Go to the OC Page tab and go all the way over to Teen Wolf OCs. You'll see all sixty-six ocs. Reviews are nice.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize them I don't own them. I only own those that are mine. **


	2. A Piece of Me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Collin's POV (Two days after Abomination)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't have a class when I heard the commotion. I quickened my pace to see Meygan and another blonde fighting. They were actually fighting. They were hitting and throwing each other into lockers. Jackson stood a good foot away. A crowd had started to gather. I stepped forward and separated the two. I looked down at Meygan ready to scold her when I saw the electric blue of her eyes. Ah crap.

"Enough." I said. Meygan stepped back from me. I heard the other blonde growl. I turned my head and saw her eyes were electric blue too.

"Come on you two. You're needed at the principal's office." I said. I didn't want to take my sister to the freaking principal's office. He was a hunter. His last name was Argent. It was a no brainer. I walked between the two as we headed to the office.

I knocked on the door before I walked in.

"Gerard I caught these two fighting in the hall." I said. Gerard looked up at me.

"Thank you Collin. I'll have a few words with them." He said.

"Ms. Anderson-Reso and Ms. Valentine have a seat." Gerard said. My sister sat down and Valentine, Diana that was her name, sat down next to her.

"You're dismissed Collin." Gerard said. I inclined my head before I walked out. I walked out of view of the windows. I leaned on the wall listening. I heard David approach.

"Why did I just walk past a group of students saying they just witnessed a fight between Meygan and Diana?" David asked.

"Cause they did. I have no freaking clue what happened, but they were fighting. I'm lucky we didn't have two full blown Betas on our hands." I answered lowering my voice. Not only was a hunter our principal, but our two vice principals were hunters as well. Artemio and Arrio Argent. This was getting thick. I looked up when I heard Jackson Whittemore approach us.

"You want to elaborate?" I asked.

"Will it get her in more trouble?" Jackson asked. I leveled a glare at him.

"Diana, she started hanging on me and acting really strange. She started dragging her hand up and down my chest and whispering in my ear." Jackson answered.

"Ah fuck. She sparked a territory war." David said. I looked at David. He never swore. He was the only one in the family who didn't swear in the family like a sailor.

"Thank you. Get to class." I said. Jackson ducked his head before he left.

"I also thought it would be Logan first." David said.

"Logan is more low key I suppose." I said.

"It's all these Packs she's in." David whispered.

"How many is she in now?" I asked.

"Seven." David answered.

"It could be all those Alphas bearing down on her or it could be the two mates thing." I whispered.

"Theo said it after she joined Derek's pack. Meygan is a strong willed one. She'll do whatever the hell she wants and all we can do is stand back." David hissed. I nodded my head.

"FYI mate twelve o'clock." I whispered. David whirled around to look around and see Christina Sheffield walking down the hall. She'd looked like she'd just gotten yelled at. David left without even saying goodbye. Heaven help the man who caused that. I looked at the door when Diana and Meygan walked out.

Meygan stopped by me.

"I've got a week's detention. That puts a cramp on my practice schedule, my girl time with Allison, and spending time with Piper and Elliot." Meygan hissed.

"Well it could be worse." I said. Meygan smiled. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before she left. I sighed as I walked to my classroom. I had a class to prepare for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Logan's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

News traveled fast. By lunch the entire school had heard that Meygan had been in a fight with Diana Valentine over Jackson. I looked over at my sister. Meygan was sitting next to Jackson.

Meygan was wearing a short jean skirt, a black tank top, and Derek's leather jacket. I could smell Derek's scent from over here. Meygan was so absorbed in both of them. I looked over at Danny who was sitting next to me.

I knew how she felt. I knew how Theo felt too. I continued eating quietly. Until that unpleasant scent that spelled trouble hit us. Erica leaned over Jackson's shoulder. I watched as she put on a display that had gotten Diana beaten up. Meygan pushed her chair back and stood. She grabbed Erica's arm.

I watched as Meygan pulled Erica away from Jackson.

"You don't learn do you?" Meygan hissed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Erica asked as if she was an idiot to match the fact she was a slut.

"Touch one of my men again in a way I don't approve and I will end your life. Without Derek's permission." Meygan hissed. My eyes widened a little. It wasn't often Meygan made death threats, but she must have been pushed to that edge. I locked eyes with Henrie and Jacob. We were ready to break up a fight.

"And what makes them yours again?" Erica asked.

"They're mine because they say so. I've got Meredith and Angelina covered with keeping an eye on Derek and I've got Jackson at school. So unless you want to be put in a grave back off." Meygan hissed. I'm not sure what surprised me more Meygan's death threats or Diana Valentine stepping up.

"Learn your place. What I did earlier was a test to see who was ranked higher. Meygan is an even match with me. With you? You're nothing. You're worse than the dirt on the bottom of Meygan's Christian Louboutin Bianca five and a half inch heeled Mandarin Red Python heels." Diana said. I did a quick look at Meygan's shoes. She was indeed wearing those Louboutin's.

Meygan's look of shock spoke enough volumes for the rest of us. We looked up when David walked over.

"Ladies we don't need another fight. Erica go back and sit where you were. Diana where ever you want at this point. Meygan I need to talk to you outside." David said.

"What was that about?" Danny asked as Meygan walked outside with David.

"Meygan gets very protective over her boyfriends." I answered.

"I can see that. Does it run in the family?" Danny asked.

"You want it too?" I asked.

"Guys don't get mushy. I'm all for your relationship, but I don't need to see it." Jacob said. I looked at my brother and glared at him.

"Where are Logan, Henrie, Meygan, and Jacob?" A small female voice asked. It was down the hall. I heard the little hitches in her breath. I heard that her brother was there as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Stiles's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was still watching in shock the scene that had just gone down between Meygan, Diana, and Erica. It was just this morning that Diana and Meygan had been ready to kill each other over Jackson.

"How do they rebound so fast?" I asked.

"They're women." Scott answered. I was about to go back to eating when I heard the cafeteria door open. I looked up to see Piper and Elliot Anderson-Reso run in. I started to stand. I saw Meygan throw open the outside door and run over to them. She was down on the floor and holding them in the next minute.

"Scott what's wrong?" I asked.

"You want me to spy on their conversation?" Scott asked.

"Scott please." I begged. Scott sighed before he listened.

"Some of the kids were bullying them. Saying that Meygan's family only adopted them because they were bored. That they don't really love them. Meygan's assuring them." Scott said. I stood up and walked over. I knelt down by them. Meygan looked over at me. I put my hand on Elliot's back.

"What's wrong champ?" I asked. Elliot looked up at me.

"They were mean to us." Elliot said.

"You know what you should do?" I asked.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"You tell them that you have the best family this town has seen in a while. You tell them that you have two brothers who are built. You tell them that you have an uncle who is scary tall and intimidating. You tell them that you two are the most loved kids in this town." I answered. I felt Meygan staring at me.

"Is it true?" Piper asked.

"Yes." Meygan answered.

"Come on you two. I'll walk you back to school." David said as he came over. Elliot and Piper hugged me around the neck before hugging Meygan. They then left with David.

"Thank you Stiles." Meygan whispered.

"Anytime." I said.

"Hey Stiles?" Meygan asked.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I know you think you're in love with Lydia, but maybe you should give Nicole Barrett a shot. Nicole is head over heels for you. She's just too shy to say a word." Meygan replied. I didn't respond as I stood and walked back to the table. I watched as Meygan stood and went back to her own table. I'd noticed that Diana had joined the table where Meygan was just sitting.

Diana was sitting by Jacob.

I sat down by Scott. I looked over at Nicole Barrett. She was watching me. Not in that creepy way, but in that astounded way. I locked eyes with her and she blushed before she looked back at her food. Well maybe Meygan was right. I looked over at Meygan. Meygan looked back at me with a knowing smile on her face. She chuckled quietly at something someone said before she turned her attention back to her table.

"Is she usually right?" I asked.

"About relationships?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"She's pretty spot on. Well usually." Scott said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School (Still Stiles's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott and I were walking out of the school. We didn't have practice today. Luckily.

"Did I tell you my Aunt Traci is back in town?" I asked.

"No you forgot to mention that." Scott said.

"Yo Stiles can we hurry up?" A very female voice asked. Scott and I both looked at the voice. Leaning against a dark blue Jaguar XK Convertible was a 5'6", white blonde, female.

"Aunt Traci." I said as I walked over with Scott behind her.

"You walk to school today?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Good because Traci is going to want to give you a ride." I replied.

"Little Scott McCall how have you been?" Traci asked as we got closer.

"I've been good Traci." Scott said.

"Well get in. I've got to get back work before the Sherriff tries to yell at me." Traci said as she slid into the driver's seat. I waited for Scott to come over to my side. Scott moved my seat forward so he could get into the back. I put the seat back and got in.

Traci reversed and pulled out of the spot she was parked in. From there she put it in drive and started toward the house.

"So boys what do you know about the Anderson-Resos?" Traci asked. I exchanged a look with Scott.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Okay fine specifically Oliver." Traci answered.

"Uh Oliver is very protective." I said.

"How so?" Traci asked.

"Meygan is supposed to be in the house by ten every night. Piper is supposed to be in by nine." Scott answered.

"Ah. So as a guy what do you boys think?" Traci asked.

"He's not my type." I said.

"Oh so he's not your type then whose is he?" Traci asked with a smile.

"Yours?" I hedged.

"Mine? You think Oliver and I would make a good couple?" Traci asked.

"Probably." I said. Traci shook her head as she pulled up to our house.

"Here you go boys. Stiles would be doing this if his jeep wasn't impounded. Don't do anything crazy." Traci said. I tried not to roll my eyes at my aunt as Scott and I got out of the car.

Traci waved before she pulled out.

"Love my Aunt." I said.

"She's a card." Scott said. I shook my head as we walked into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**During Venomous** (Jackson's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't like being kidnapped. I was kneeling between Erica and Issac. Across from us Derek and Meygan were sitting. Meygan was the first to stand. Meygan was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She walked over while Derek was talking to me. She knelt down in front of me.

I watched Derek approach.

"Whatever happens I will not let them hurt you. You have my word." Meygan whispered in my ear as she sat back. I looked at her. Her chocolate brown eyes show cased her worry.

"Keep your eyes on me." Meygan said. I took my eyes off of Derek and watched her. I felt something slimy slid down the back of my throat. I felt it then. I lost control of my body. Meygan took her eyes off of me and looked up at Derek. Meygan stood. I ended up falling over. Meygan cast a look back at me.

"Either of you touch him in a way I don't like and I'll kill you." Meygan said as she followed Derek away. Issac approached me then. Saying he had something for me to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Derek's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's not Jackson. Who else are you thinking it is?" Meygan asked.

"There was one other person bitten by an Alpha." I answered.

"Derek you can't kidnap Lydia." Meygan said.

"We won't kidnap her." I said.

"Henrie isn't going to like this." Meygan said.

"I'm doing what I have to. I need to defend my pack. Your brother should know that." I growled. Meygan stepped back.

"Hey Esmerelda you need a ride back to the Argents?" Meygan asked turning away from me. Esmerelda Bensen, was a blonde little Omega I'd picked up. She wasn't an Omega any more. She also lived in the Argent house with her boyfriend. Conner Shay was an Argent.

"Yes please." Esmerelda said. Meygan nodded her head and walked away from me. I'd pissed her off. She'd get over it. Esmerelda followed Meygan. I heard Meygan and Esmerelda help Jackson away from here. I then heard the purr of her Camaro when she started it and drove off. I walked back to the main room. Meredith and Angelina fell into step with me. My older sisters.

Erica and Issac left to some other area of our home.

"Since when do we pick on children?" Angelina asked.

"Angel we're protecting our pack." I answered. Meredith's tense set of her shoulders had me looking at her.

"Someone is coming." Meredith said. I looked at her. Then we heard it. Four sets of heartbeats. They came down the stairs. One man and three women. The man wasn't anything spectacular. Brown hair, lithe build, and about 5'9". One of the women was gorgeous. White blonde hair, decent curves, and about 5'8". The others didn't look like much. One had brown hair, some curves, and about 5'9", and the other brown hair, and some people could call her pretty, and she was about 5'11".

"What do you want?" I asked. I noticed Meredith's shoulders had tensed further and she looked like she was threatened.

"I just wanted to meet another Alpha." The man said.

"I suggest you state your name and what business you have here." Angelina said.

"Aiden Santos and I already did that." Aiden said.

"I still don't understand why you've come to see us." Angelina said.

"I suggest you put a leash on her." Aiden said. I put a hand on my sister's shoulder when she bristled.

"Calm down Angel." I whispered. Angelina didn't calm down, but she glared at Aiden.

"I think since my brother gave his name you should give yours." The blonde said. I noticed the distinct accent I heard from the Anderson-Reso family. French mixed with Canadian.

"Derek Hale." I said.

"I can see you're curious." Aiden said.

"Not really." I said.

"My sister Jamie and I are related to the Anderson-Resos. Our mother was Nicole." Aiden said.

"I don't believe you. Nicole would never cheat on Hal." Meredith said.

"You'd think I'd lie about that?" Aiden asked. Meredith looked over at me. I shook my head.

"Get out. You threaten the very safety of my pack." I said. Aiden smiled before he left with his pack. Once they were gone I put my head back.

"We have to tell Meygan." Angelina said.

"I'll do it. I'm her mate." I said.

"Der?" Meredith asked.

"What?" I asked.

"There is something about Aiden." Meredith said.

"Don't explore that right now." I said as I walked away. This was going to go over well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~School (Henrie's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meygan had told me that Derek thought Lydia was the Kanima. I was walking down the hall. I walked toward the chemistry room. I stood just on the outside when I heard Stiles threaten Issac. I opened the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Harris, but can I borrow Issac and Erica for a moment?" I asked. Harris looked at me and looked like he was going to kill me.

"Be quick." He said. Erica and Issac came out to the hall. I closed the door.

"I know you heard Stiles's threat to Issac, Erica. I'm just here to say that I will make good on Stiles's threat." I hissed.

"You'd disobey Derek?" Erica asked.

"He's not my Alpha." I growled. Issac brought Erica back into the room. I sighed as I went back to my own classroom. I walked in and sat next to Meygan. Meygan was looking out the window. I looked out the window to see she was looking at Derek. Meygan had his leather coat in her lap.

She looked down at the book that sat open on her desk. I saw the tears coming. I looked at her.

"Meygan?" I asked quietly. Meygan shook her head as she looked out the window again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School (Still Henrie's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd gotten Allison and Stiles to take me with them when they went to Scott's house. Meygan was stuck in detention. I stayed downstairs with Allison and Stiles when they sent Lydia and Jackson up to Scott's room. I looked out the window. Derek, Issac, Erica, Boyd, Meredith, and Angelina stood out there.

"Esmerelda must be at home." I said.

"She doesn't believe in what Derek is doing." Allison said. I nodded my head. Allison was getting ready to fire at one of the Betas.

"Don't aim at Meredith or Angelina. They're too old." I said. I knew how strong a Beta could get with age. Allison was going to fire at one when Stiles pointed out that one was missing. I growled. Idiot little Betas. I'd heard Jackson and Lydia. I knew Meygan would be devastated. I'd deal with it my own way. I turned when Issac threw Stiles.

I didn't hesitate when I swept his legs out from under him. I growled. My eyes lighted up to the crystal blue they always turned when I was pissed.

I tangled with Issac. I was very careful not to break anything in Scott's house. Theo would tan my hide.

I saw Allison leave to head up and check on Jackson and Lydia. I heard her say that it was here. I nailed Issac with a right cross. He dropped down. I started upstairs, but something stopped me. It was Allison coming down the stairs with a victorious smile on her face. I shook my head.

I saw Scott come in. He looked rather pissed. I went upstairs and saw Erica currently paralyzed.

"Oh how lucky you are that Meygan isn't here." I said as I grabbed her by the back of her clothes and dragged her down the stairs. I handed her off to Scott. Scott took both Erica and Issac in his hands and tossed them both outside. I went outside. Derek said that Scott wasn't an Omega, but an Alpha. I saw that bright orange Chevy Camaro pull up.

Meygan got out and walked toward Derek. We froze when we heard the Kanima growl. Meygan looked up. Scott was the one who confirmed our suspicions. He was the one that said Jackson. I saw Meygan lunge forward and put her hands on Derek's chest. I heard the hitches in my sister's breath.

"Derek no. Please. He's part of me." Meygan whispered. I looked down when Derek brushed past her.

"Aiden and Jamie Santos." Derek said.

"What?" Meygan asked.

"They're claiming their your half siblings. Saying Nicole cheated on Hal." Derek answered before he left. I was across the porch and managed to catch my sister as she crumpled.

She cried into my chest. I don't know if it was because Derek would kill Jackson or if it was because mom may have cheated on dad.

**Author's Note: There are going to be multiple POVs in this. Just to give a general sense of what and how everyone feels about things. Also I'm giving this a shot. Better descriptions of these characters can be found on Viperskittenocsdotwikiadotcom. Go to the OC Page tab and go all the way over to Teen Wolf OCs. You'll see all of them. I'm still not finished. I really need to stop, but it's addicting. Reviews are nice.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize them I don't own them. I only own those that are mine. **


End file.
